Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 6
|-|English= Issue 6 Breaking Battle for Heimdallr?! Tensions Mount We've received word that the 3rd and 4th Armored Divisions, regarded as rebels, have called for residents of the areas surrounding Heimdallr to evacuate if possible. Sources have suggested that both divisions are attempting to launch a decisive battle for control of the city, causing tensions to build on the outskirts of the capital. ◆Nothing to Fear◆ Meanwhile, the Noble Alliance forces are well prepared to defend the capital, presenting themselves as an all but insurmountable obstacle for the rebels. One officer in charge of a Soldats platoon commented, 'If that's what they're planning, they're welcome to try! It's high time we wiped out those rebel scumbags once and for all.' Meanwhile, the armies of General Le Guin and Brigadier General Bardias, both with countless victories to their names, have gathered in Heimdallr and are expected to take part in the coming battle. Current intelligence suggests that the rebel forces are not as well supplied as those of the Noble Alliance, and so any such battle is unlikely to last more than a day or two at most. We ask the citizens of Erebonia not to fear and to believe that the overwhelming odds in the Noble Alliance's favor will speed them to a well-earned victory. ◆Effect on Public Transport◆ Should a battle break out, it is expected that all train and airship service would be suspended. When questioned, a member of the Ministry of Railways responded, 'Ensuring the safety of our passengers is paramount to us, and as such, we would have no choice but to suspend service until we could offer such a guarantee again.' This publication suggests that all citizens planning to travel keep a close eye on the national news and, preferably, avoid all nonessential travel altogether until the rebel forces have been quelled. Crime Duke Albarea Arrested?! The ruling lord of the Kreuzen Province, Duke Albarea, appears to have been arrested on suspicion of a number of crimes. He stands accused of arson, inciting disorder, and the willful harm of Erebonian citizens, among other charges. Perhaps the most damning indictment is the charge of setting fire to Celdic, but we must reiterate that no evidence has been found against the duke, and thus he remains innocent until proven guilty. Nonetheless, his arrest has led to a wave of confusion spreading across the provincial capital of Bareahard as the region is effectively left without a governing head. Trusted sources have also informed us that he has been summarily expelled from the alliance, which had no part in instigating any of the illegal actions he is alleged to have taken. Breaking More Trouble in Crossbell? Reports have begun to pour in about another helping of trouble for the beleaguered Crossbell. The accounts are vague and fragmentary, but all suggest a blue light has appeared on the eastern side of the country along with a gigantic tree. We'll bring you more on this emerging story as it develops. However, there's a strong possibility this represents yet another new weapon being developed in secret by the rogue state—a weapon that might be turned against the Empire in an invasion attempt. Those living near the border are advised to remain alert. Breaking Western Front in Chaos The battle for western Erebonia was thought to have been all but won, but a setback has apparently emerged in the form of the previously missing 7th Armored Division. The division is working in tandem with the avowedly neutral group 'Winds of Freedom' and is calling on the Noble Alliance's forces to cease hostilities. The alliance forces, meanwhile, have just begun the final phase of their plan to neutralize the opposition in the west, and they are now warning the group that any attempt to obstruct their work will be regarded as treason. Furthermore, reports have suggested that the remnants of the former Imperial Army are beginning to reassemble, bringing even greater confusion to a region already battered by war. Breaking Strange Happenings in Trista Eyewitness reports point to trouble in the picturesque town of Trista, just a short way from Heimdallr, with sightings of large numbers of students there claiming to be on a leave of absence from their studies. In all likelihood, this is the work of seditious elements, and the Noble Alliance fully intends to conduct a thorough investigation at a later time. Notice From the Editors With the war reaching perhaps its most fevered pitch, many of our readers are likely feeling more than a little nervous—understandably so. We would like to advise those living in or near the capital to remain apprised of current events and to try and remain calm in the case of an emergency. We can only hope that the war's final days are soon to come, as it is the humble opinion of this paper that any further expansion of the war would only harm the strength of this great nation. (Chief Editor) Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books